She's Not There
by MrsRickGrimes
Summary: Rick Grimes struggles to control his feelings after rescuing a young woman who bears a strong resemblance to his dead wife.
1. Laura

**Laura**

Her long brown hair was matted in blood that wasn't her own. She held her hand up over her right eye in a desperate attempt to stem the bleeding as she stumbled through the dense woodland. Her shirt was ripped at the shoulder and the left sleeve was completely torn off. Her vision blurred as she tried to keep her balance hearing the roar of an engine close by.

_Can't stop. Can't stop. If you stop, you'll die. _

She could hear footsteps behind her. She didn't want to turn around. She just kept going as far as her body would hold up. More footsteps. She felt her vision go black as she fell onto her knees. She could hear someone approaching as she fell forward, her blood mixing with the dirt and the leaves.

_Please let me die quick. I don't want to suffer. Make it quick._

* * *

_Their dirty hands pawed at her clothes as they tried to tear her shirt off._

_"Stay still, you filthy bitch," the older man shouted as she let out another scream. The two younger men looked around frantically, scared the noise might attract walkers. He struck her across the face when she let out another cry._

_"Shut the fuck up," he hissed reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small Stanley knife. He flicked it open and sliced the skin underneath her right eye. The searing pain burned though her as he shoved her down into the dirt, unzipping his pants._

"Get off me… please… stop," Laura shrieked, her arms batting wildly at her attackers.

Her deep brown eyes flew open as strong arms tried to hold her down. A man she had never seen before stared down at her, his jaw set hard as he tried to stop her struggling against his grasp.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," Rick Grimes said trying to reassure the young woman who was now staring at him with wide eyes. Her skin was deathly white; the dark hair that fell onto the pillow was a stark contrast. The stitches Hershel had done earlier showed the angry scar she was going to be left with.

"What's your name?" he asked as gently as he could.

"Laura," she answered quietly after a few moments of silence. He felt his heart quicken when he thought for a moment, she had said her name was _Lori_.

"Get some rest, Laura. You'll be safe here I promise," he said quietly removing himself from her bunk and watched as she gave a small nod. He picked up his rifle and slung it over his left shoulder, giving her one last look as he left the cell. As he walked down the empty corridor, he tried to shake off the eeriness of those eyes that reminded him so much of his dead wife.


	2. Velvet

**Velvet**

_Her skin is like velvet_

_Her face cut from stone  
Her eyes when she's smiling  
Will never reach home  
But hear how she sings_

_Her touch would be tender  
Her lips would be warm  
But when we're together  
I'm always alone_

A beautiful ethereal like voice sang to her, comforting her in the darkness. Laura stirred; her eye's opening not wanting to leave the dream. Except the voice didn't leave her, it carried against the stone walls and surrounded her. She waited for a few long moments before deciding to venture out into the dark corridor. She could just make out an array of dark shapes either standing or sitting, candles burning around them as she edged closer.

Beth's voice washed over Rick as he closed his eyes remembering the days before all the chaos and death. What he would give just to wake up in his bed on a Sunday morning back in Kentucky, wake up next to Lori, kiss her, tell her he loved her. He tightened his jaw and forced himself to stop. Judith wriggled in his arms and Rick looked down at his daughter, a small smile creeping onto his lips. At the corner of his eye, movement to his left caught his attention and he turned, his breath leaving him. It was her, the moonlight illuminating her slender silhouette. The long, dark hair…those eyes stared straight at him.

"Lori?"

Hershel turned, looking at Rick after he had whispered his dead wife's name. He looked like he was in a trance, and when he followed Rick's gaze, he saw her. The young woman he had treated earlier was awake. No one else had noticed, his youngest daughter's voice providing a welcomed distraction. Hershel gripped onto his crutches and hobbled over towards their guest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as gently as he could. She mumbled something that sounded like okay and flinched when he tried to examine his stitching.

Beth had stopped singing and now was on her feet along with the rest of the group. She examined the small, thin creature Rick and Michonne had brought back earlier that day after they had found her in the woods bleeding out. The young woman reminded her of the starving, stray cat her mother had brought back one day after finding it almost dead underneath her car.

"Can you take her? I need to..." Rick's strained voice broke her thoughts and before she had time to answer, Judith was in her arms. Rick was staring at the young woman and Beth felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the stillness of him. He was almost like a statue, just staring at her.

"Rick, are you okay?" she asked and he snapped around, looking at Beth as if he didn't know who she was for a moment. His mind was spinning; his thoughts were all over the place. He needed to be alone. He needed to get away from Lori, no, Laura.

"Please, take her" he whispered and Beth nodded silently watching the vein in his forehead throb violently as he turned around and headed away from the group into the darkness. Glenn and Maggie gave one another a worried look as he passed them. A long silence filled the cellblock as they listened to Rick's echoing footsteps grow fainter into the prison and Hershel felt the familiar uneasy feeling again.

_He's slipping. Disappearing back into the tombs._

"Bethie, can you take Laura something to eat?" Hershel asked and Beth nodded handing Carol the baby as she made her way over. Daryl watched as the two young women headed off toward the kitchen and came forward to meet Hershel.

"I ain't the only one to notice, right?" he said, his eye's scanning the old man's.

Hershel said nothing, simply shook his head and headed in the direction Rick had went.


	3. It Isn't Her

**It Isn't Her**

Hershel found Rick in what used to be the warden's office clutching the old telephone that hadn't worked in years. He had his back to him and was muttering to himself like he was talking to someone that wasn't there.

_Just like before._

"Rick" Hershel began clearing his throat to speak. He watched as Rick tensed and set the telephone down on the desk.

"I know it's isn't her" said Rick almost machinelike.

Hershel hobbled forward as the younger man turned around to face him. He pulled out one of the high stools and sat down resting his arm on the crutch as he studied Rick's face. His eye's were red and bloodshot as if he had been crying and his jaw was set so hard, Hershel thought it might break.

"Rick, these are tough times and I know you have never had much faith in our Lord but I believe he is testing us. You were once a man of hope, I believe our Father has given you the gift of a beautiful child to help you find your path again"

"And killing my wife was part of his plan as well?" Rick shouted as he hurled the telephone against the wall. "Judith… Carl deserve a mother and she should still be here….with me. Now all I have is a woman wearing the dead face of my wife."

* * *

It had been three days since Laura had arrived at the prison and she was just coming to terms with this feeling of being safe. Back with her old group, they had always been on the move, going from house to house searching for food. Then they did the mistake of trusting Crowley and his men. He shot the children first, called them weak and then he shot the elderly ones, called them slow. He kept only Jenny and her alive as he called them "good stock". Laura traced her finger over the bumpy stitches and silently hoped Crowley was now dead, torn apart by the walkers.

She wrapped the extra blanket Carol had lent her around her shivering body as she tried to fight the coldness that filled the prison like a cancer. Beth had brought her some lukewarm watery soup earlier and she sipped it slowly, savouring its weak taste. She had grown close to Beth. The rest of the group kept away apart from Carol who would occasionally check up on her and Hershel. She had not seen Rick since the day she had arrived and had caught a glimpse of his son, Carl, once out in the yard. Mostly she felt confined to stay in her cell. Today was no different.

Two cells down sat Daryl Dixon picking at his crossbow strap. He felt someone watching him and looked up to see Carol with a bowl of cold pasta in her hands.

"Brought you some food" she smiled setting the bowl down on the wooden cabinet he had salvaged from the warden's office.

"Thanks" he murmured moving up the bunk allowing Carol to sit down next to him.

"Thought I might go by the watchtower today?" she said.

"I wouldn't do that. Best to leave the man in peace" Daryl said coldly.

"Can't just leave him up there," argued Carol taken aback by Daryl's brutality.

"I'm sick and tired of people pussy footing around the reason he's up there. Y'all know its cause of that damned girl sendin' him up shit's creek again"

"Daryl, it's not her fault."

"I know it ain't her fault. Rick was seein' things, he was goin' crazy before she was here but he got better. But now, I don't know"


	4. Scarred

**Scarred**

"Last one" Hershel said as he pulled out the final stitch.

Laura flinched as he cleaned the skin and watched him examine the ugly scar she was sure she had been left with. It was as though Crowley had wanted to mark her, to make her remember him. Beth held up the small compact mirror to her face and Laura ran her finger over the crooked red line that ran directly under her eye to her cheek. She promised herself she wouldn't cry but the tears came anyway. Hershel moved aside to allow his youngest daughter to do the comfort thing, something he had never been that good at. He felt powerless to help the young woman; no one knew what had happened to her except she had been found in the woods. Rick had moved back into the cellblock but kept his distance. Hershel hadn't spoken to him since the night Laura had arrived but decided he would need to; the dynamics and staying together as a unit was more important.

Rick was in his cell tending to Judith in her cot when he heard the metal click-clicking of Hershel's crutches echoing against the stone floor before they stopped at his doorway.

"Hello Rick"

"How is she?" Rick asked and Hershel was slightly taken aback at how _normal _he sounded.

"Fine, just fine"

"When will she be fit for travel?"

"Travel?"

"Yes, travel" Rick said, an edge in his voice as he turned to face Hershel. "If she's better, we'll give her some supplies and send her on her way."

* * *

"I don't understand. I mean… doesn't everyone else get to have a say on what they think? Don't I get to have a say, daddy?" Beth fumed.

Laura sat on her bunk with her knees pulled up to her chest, her mind drifting elsewhere. Hershel watched as his youngest daughter paced the length of the cell again, hands on her hips, something her mother used to do when she was angry.

"Bethie, Rick has had a lot to deal with lately. He's not thinking straight. Don't worry; I'll talk to him again once he's… more himself," said Hershel trying to reassure his daughter.

"I should go" said Laura suddenly pushing herself onto her feet bringing Beth to a halt. She had already left the cell before Hershel had a chance to react.

"Laura" shouted Beth chasing after her. Glenn and Maggie were already coming down the metal staircase hearing the commotion.

"Can you open this please?" Laura asked Glenn as she rattled the main cellblock gate.

"You can't just leave" argued Beth, her eyes wide.

"Can someone please open this gate?" shouted Laura ignoring the young woman's pleas.

"What the hell's going on?" called Daryl's voice from outside the cellblock and Laura saw him running through the main entrance followed closely by Carl who had his gun drawn.

"Please, I just want to leave. Can you just unlock the gate? I want to leave" she insisted, her hands wrapped around the metal bars.

"You ain't in any condition to go anywhere" said Daryl looking at how frail and pale she was.

"You can't keep me here"

"We ain't sendin' you out there either"

"I didn't ask for your help" she shouted, her voice cracking.

"Gonna just open the goddamn gate? I'm tryin' to git some sleep" shouted Merle somewhere from one of cells above them.

"Shut up, Merle" yelled Daryl furiously.

"Don't tell me to shut up, little brother" Merle yelled back.

Judith started screaming due to the ruckus and Merle let out a load groan of exasperation. Within moments, Carl had fished out the keys and unlocked the gate rushing to calm down his little sister. Laura seized the opportunity and ran straight for the main entrance.


	5. Twisted

**Twisted**

"Shit" hissed Daryl, slinging his crossbow over his back as he pulled himself up the steps two at a time. Laura was already out in the yard running towards the first fence as he pushed through the heavy metal door. She could really run, something she was probably forced to learn out of necessity rather than choice, Daryl thought as he gave chase. Laura felt her heart pounding in her ears as she realised the gates were securely locked. She felt like a crazy person running around a prison yard with a redneck carrying a crossbow chasing her, it would have been laughable if she wasn't so terrified. They had fooled her into the false belief she was safe when it had always been their intention to kick her back out there again. She veered around the corner of the east watchtower when a strong pair of arms grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey…hey it's alright, ssshhh, it's alright" soothed Rick as she made a weak attempt to pull away. Daryl caught up with her then, panting heavily watching as she stopped struggling and Rick pulled her into him as sobs rippled though her body.

"It's alright, it's alright" Rick murmured into her hair. "Everything's gonna be alright."

* * *

"So Officer Friendly's gone loony on us, can't say I didn't see that one coming" mocked Merle drumming his fingers off the canteen table.

"Why are you even here? If you're not going to say anything helpful, don't say anything at all" hissed Beth, her cheeks growing pink.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Just stating the obvious"

"Rick's not crazy, Merle - "began Hershel when Daryl interrupted him.

"He ain't crazy, but you didn't see him with her. It was like… it was like it weren't her he was with; it was like… he thought he was with Lori."

"Daddy, I thought you said Rick wanted her gone?" said Beth.

"He did. But now…I just don't know" Hershel murmured.

"This is twisted, that's what this is" snapped Daryl standing up. "We either gotta intervene soon or the real shit's gonna hit the fan for all of us."

* * *

_She was waiting for him. The sun felt good and he closed his eyes allowing the rays to soak into his skin. She was beautiful. So beautiful and she was his. _"_Lori" he breathed as she cupped his face with both hands. He tucked a strand of her hair behind one ear before he surrendered himself to her. His mouth found hers as he kissed her slowly to begin with, and then pulled her into a deeper kiss…. _

Rick woke up; his eye's adjusting to the darkness of his cell. He could hear Judith quietly breathing in her cot next to his bunk and he sat up, running a hand through his hair. It was always the same dream he dreamt every night. He let out a sigh as he stood up, careful not to wake Carl or Judith as he ventured out into the corridor. He kept to the shadows until he reached Laura's cell. She looked peaceful as she slept and Rick wondered what she was dreaming about. That was if she still dreamt. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose side plait and she was wearing a mismatch of clothes that were far too big for her tiny frame. He stayed for a few minutes watching her sleep before he made his way back to his own cell unaware that someone else in the dark had been watching him the entire time.


	6. Intervention

**Intervention**

Michonne bided her time, watching as the rest of the group dispersed after a breakfast of oat biscuits and canned meat. She watched Rick linger back from the rest of them, as Laura and Beth started to clear up.

"Rick" Michonne called, signalling him to come over. She watched as his attention was diverted from the girls to her as he made his way over and pulled out a seat. He didn't say anything as he sat. Michonne kept her relaxed position watching him cast one more glance over to the girls before she decided she had his full attention.

"I know you see things… people. I used to talk to my dead boyfriend…it happens"

Michonne watched as he scrutinised her but he was still listening. The girls giggled at something between themselves but his eyes remained on hers; so far, so good.

"I see the way you look at her, I saw you last night watching her sleep and out in the yard the day before. The others don't understand but I do. You're drawn to her because she reminds you of what you've lost. But she isn't your wife, Rick. Remember that," she said standing up. He didn't say anything, and Michonne didn't want him to; she had spoken and he had listened.

* * *

Hershel sat on the concrete steps out in the yard, watching Beth and Laura as they walked the yard talking quietly to one another. He felt calmness within him, something he hadn't felt since the farm and he smiled a little. The walkers still congregated the outer fences still, their rotting fingers holding onto the mesh but it was almost like they had become part of the background just like the trees and the tall grass, he barely noticed them. A sense of normality had returned to the group these last two weeks and everyone felt it. The biggest difference Hershel had noticed was in Rick. He no longer disappeared for hours on his own, he interacted with the group and most importantly, his bond was his son had been restored. Carl wasn't as distant and the day before, father and son had visited Lori's grave. Daryl was a lot more relaxed as well and even Merle was being less than an asshole than usual.

Hershel's attention was drawn to Michonne who was circling the second fence around the perimeter. She possessed something special, an ability to connect to others even though she was a lone ranger herself. Whatever connection she had established with Rick had put a stop to his obsession with Laura. She had only told Hershel she had spoken to him, but refused to part what she had said. Whatever she had said has restored a harmony to the group and Hershel was grateful for that. Laura had come out of her shell these last few days and Hershel had learnt a lot more about the young woman. She had been born in Wisconsin but raised in Atlanta. She was twenty one years old and had been studying to be a veterinary nurse. Hershel joked that if the apocalypse hadn't happened, she might've wound up working alongside him. She was very talkative about her life before and talked with reminiscence about happier times but as soon as any questions were asked about what had happened to her after the outbreak or her old group, she clammed up.

* * *

"You remind me of Jenny" said Laura as she plucked a dying weed from the grass and started to pick it apart.

"Who was Jenny?" asked Beth softly.

Both girls were sitting on the grass in the shade behind a small concrete building that might have been a storage unit. Laura didn't answer straight-away and Beth saw her friend was staring absently at the walkers that pushed themselves against the outer fence. Some lumbered in the tall grass; others just stood still staring back at them through the fence with dead eyes. They both heard footsteps behind them and Laura turned to see Rick.

"Michonne and I are hoping to make a supply run tomorrow. I was wondering if you ladies wanted to come along. Be our back up?" he asked.

Beth shifted nervously and saw that Laura was looking at her for an answer. She had never gone a supply run before and knew it was only fair that everyone pulled their weight but she still felt way out her element.

"I don't know" she blurted. "I've never made a run before"

"I know, that's why I think it might be a good learning opportunity. Don't worry, Michonne and I will be there. Most likely you'll be in the car the entire time" Rick said smiling a little trying to lighten the mood but Beth still looked worried.

"I've made a run once before, it'll be fine" said Laura giving Beth's shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Okay, I'll come along. Just don't leave me alone" she said.


	7. Of All The Comrades That E'er I Had

**Of All The Comrades That E'er I Had**

"You be careful" warned Maggie lightly embracing her young sister goodbye.

Rick stood against the SUV checking he had ammo in his Beretta. As he removed the clip, he saw Laura watching him with curiosity.

"You know how to shoot?" he asked moving closer to her. She shook her head and pulled out her machete from its sheathed cover.

"Michonne gave me this, just in case. I've never actually killed a walker before."

"Never?" Rick asked, surprised.

"The men in my old group, some were military, they dealt with all that stuff…" she answered looking at the ground.

"I can teach you how to shoot, if you want" offered Rick sliding his gun back into his holster. Beth was now making her way over to them, Hershel following close behind.

"I'd like that" smiled Laura and Rick smiled back opening the back car door for her as Michonne appeared at that moment nodding to both of them it was time to go as she climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Rick, I'm not comfortable with Beth going out there" said Hershel and Rick inhaled deeply, knowing full well Hershel was bound to have objections.

"Daddy, I want to do this. I want to contribute" Beth argued.

"Hershel, I promise she'll be fine. We're just heading to the small shopping outlet a few miles north" Rick reassured him.

"See daddy, no big" Beth said kissing her father on the cheek before joining Laura in the back seat of the vehicle.

"Bring both of them back" Hershel said quietly and Rick nodded shaking the older mans hand, a silent code of honour passing between the two men.

* * *

The car was silent as they wound round the empty back roads, only seeing the occasional walker and some burnt out vehicles. Rick glanced into the rear-view mirror at Laura as she stared out the window. When he looked at her, he no longer saw the ghost of his wife staring back at him. He still had moments though where she would look at him and he would have to catch his breath when he caught a glimpse of those eyes. He realised Michonne was watching him then and quickly looked away as she turned her attention back onto the road.

* * *

Laura felt her heart rate increase a little when the shopping outlet came into view and it sank when she realised there was at least a dozen walkers surrounding it.

"Lets do this quickly" Michonne said to Rick as she pulled to a stop and both girls watched as the two of them slipped out. Laura watched in fascination as Michonne pulled out her katana and took out the first two walkers without any fuss. Rick picked off the others with his gun and they dropped like flies. Michonne was already running towards the building as Rick signalled to both girls to stay in the car.

"Looks like the place has already been cleaned out" Michonne said studying the smashed glass of the grocery store. Rick cursed as he approached and hit the door loudly. The noise would've alerted any walkers of their presence but after waiting a few moments, the place appeared to be empty. Laura peered out of the front glass nervously as Rick and Michonne disappeared into the first store. Beth was chewing on her fingernail anxiously as she looked around and Laura heard a small gasp escape her lips. Before she had a chance to say anything, she saw what Beth was looking at. A lone walker had emerged from the trees and was heading straight for their car. Torn flesh hung from its exposed ribcage and Beth grabbed onto Laura's arm as it suddenly threw itself against her side of the SUV. Its rotting fingers scraped against the glass and a strange feeling swept over Laura as Beth gripped onto her. She could take this out easily. Her fingers gripped onto her machete as she pulled it out of its sheath and Beth was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Stay here" Laura said, her voice trembling a little. Her hand gripped onto the car handle and she felt the adrenaline pumping as she pushed the door open.

* * *

"Find anything?" Rick asked after making a quick sweep of the store.

"Tins of cat food. Not much else" Michonne said standing up. The sound of someone screaming suddenly filled their ears and Rick raced forward first, pulling out his gun.


	8. Death Walks With Us

**Death Walks With Us**

Beth was banging on the car window shouting something inaudible as Laura ran around the SUV. She had initially swung her machete at the walker aiming for the head but it was too fast and had lunged for her making her scream, dropping her weapon in the process. Rick ran towards them now, raising his gun as he got the walker in his sights as it lumbered after Laura. A single gunshot filled the surrounding area as Rick squeezed the trigger and the walker dropped like a stone.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay in the car" yelled Rick. Laura stood, shaking and in visible shock from her ordeal but Ricks attention was diverted as he saw more walkers stumbling out of the woods, drawn by the noise. Michonne realised they were going to be surrounded; there were too many of them to deal with and if they didn't move now, this would end badly.

"We need to leave now" she yelled. Rick threw her the car keys as she ran to the driver's side. Laura's feet suddenly moved as she climbed into the back and Michonne accelerated the SUV backwards just as Rick slammed his passenger door shut. The walkers pushed themselves up against the vehicle as Michonne tried to manoeuvre through them. Beth let out a small scream as two walkers hammered on her window and Michonne pushed her foot down, speeding down the empty road.

"I'm so sorry-" Laura began when Rick cut her off mid sentence.

"We'll talk about this later" he snapped. "We still need formula."

"There's a small town about 10 miles south. We'll try there. Just means we won't be back before dark" said Michonne. Rick nodded turning his attention back to the road and Laura sank back into her seat, a sense of overwhelming guilt washing over her for her stupidity back at the shopping outlet.

* * *

The place was a ghost town. Michonne scanned the empty streets but the place seemed void of walkers which made her both suspicious and surprised.

"Over there" said Rick and Michonne saw a small Wal-Mart up ahead.

"Stay in the god-damned car" she warned as she drew up opposite the store. Rick got out the car first making a quick sweep and finding the surrounding area empty. Beth sat in silence watching as Michonne moved swiftly after Rick and both disappeared inside. Laura wanted to say something to her to Beth but she had no idea what to say so instead she kept her eyes to the window looking down the empty street. A few minutes passed in silence when a distant sound of car engine filled her ears.

"Did you hear that?" Beth asked suddenly alert and her eyes wide in fear. Laura nodded and suddenly spotted the source of the noise. A black battered Jeep pulled onto the street ahead of them and Laura ducked down, pulling Beth with her.

"Stay down" she whispered as the vehicle came to a stop. Both girls heard the sound of car doors slamming and men's voices shouting obscenities to one another.

"Nice wheels" one of them whistled as the voices got nearer the SUV.

Laura pushed herself further onto the car floor, clamping her head over Beth's mouth as it became clear they were right outside the vehicle.

"Shut up Forks, you wanna attract every shit brain for miles" another voice hissed and Laura felt her heart stop as she recognised the voice.

Crowley.

She felt herself shaking as she tried to stay calm. _Rick and Michonne are just across the street, they've probably seen them by now. They'll be here any second._

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking jolted her backwards as one of them men smashed in the car window and reached for the inside car handle. Beth screamed as he pulled the door open exposing the girls to the men and Laura felt everything die inside her as Crowley stepped forward.

"Well, look'ee what we have here, boys" he said, a sickening grin spreading across his face. There were four other men, two she recognised, standing around him. One of them reached down and pulled Beth out whooping with laughter as she fought against him. Crowley grabbed Laura by her hair, hauling her out and held his face inches from hers. His breath was so foul, she almost gagged.

"I had you as dead but here you are, alive and kicking. And who's the sweet little thing you've brought with you?" he said running his eyes all over Beth.

"Fuck you" spat Laura.

"No, no, remember we never got a chance to finish that game last time. Now me and my boys are just gonna hold you girls down for a few hours and have some fun."


	9. Kill Or Be Killed

**Kill Or Be Killed**

Laura struggled against Crowley's grasp as her eyes stared wildly towards the store looking for any sign of Rick or Michonne. But there was no movement. No sign that anyone else was here. One of the bigger men flung Beth onto the ground and she clawed at his face as he tried to straddle her.

"Hold still, little bit" he laughed and Laura flinched as Crowley's hands reached up her shirt. The others were hooting and whistling clearly enjoying the show.

"I warn ye sweet thang, some of my boys have tendencies to tear up little girls" Crowley whispered in Laura's ear. Suddenly the sound of gunfire erupted around them and the bigger man that was on top of Beth fell backwards. The other men started yelling and ran for cover. Beth was screaming as she tried to push the big man off her small frame, his blood all over her. Crowley turned around dragging Laura with him only to look down the barrel of a gun aimed inches from his head. Tears escaped Laura's eyes at the relief of seeing Rick Grimes standing there behind the gun, his blue eyes unflinching as he stared straight at Crowley.

"Let her go or I'll blow your fucking head off" Rick instructed coldly.

"Easy brother, we were just having a little fun. Didn't realise she was yours-" Crowley began when the barrel of the gun pressed right into his forehead and he stopped. Slowly he released Laura and she ran towards Beth just as Rick squeezed the trigger and blew Crowley's head clean off. The other three men scampered from behind the SUV making a run for their Jeep but without hesitation Rick fired, taking out the first two with clean headshots. The third shot hit Forks in the back of the leg and he fell onto the ground screaming in agony. Laura held Beth who was crying quietly in her arms as Rick stood over Forks who was begging for his life. He placed one boot on the man's chest and aimed his gun, shooting Forks straight between the eyes.

* * *

Hershel stroked his youngest daughter's hair, watching as she drifted into a deep sleep. He felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes and swallowed hard remembering the sight of Rick carrying Beth in his arms into the prison. She had passed out whilst on the journey back and Hershel realised his daughter's body was under immense stress. It took a while to get it out of Rick to what had happened but when he heard his little girl had almost been raped, it was the worth thing for any father to hear.

Laura sat in her cell next to Beth's, her knees tucked up to her chin as she replayed the events over and over in her head. How had a simple supply run ended like this? She blamed herself, if only she hadn't left the SUV, they wouldn't have been overrun by walkers, they wouldn't have gone to that town, if only…. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Rick, his eye's riddled with concern. He sat down next to her and they sat in silence for a few long moments.

"Is she okay?" asked Laura eventually and Rick raised his head to look at her.

"She's resting, Hershel's with her at the moment. Are you okay?" he asked softly and placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No" she whispered, her voice breaking with emotion. "Those men… Crowley… he killed everyone in my group, he raped and killed Jenny. Then he tried to rape me… that's when you found me. He was the one that left me with this." She pointed to the uneven scar under her eye and watched as several emotions crossed Rick's face.

"I'm so sorry" he said feeling completely useless in that moment.

"You killed them. You saved us. Thank you" she whispered and buried her head into his shoulder. Rick hesitated, scared to touch her but after a few moments, he placed an arm around her and pulled her close to him.


End file.
